Kuki and Wally's Friends
by Mackenzie098
Summary: Kuki's friends from Japan and Wally's friends from Australia come to visit them but what happens when 2 of Wally's 'mates' fall in love with Kuki and Kuki's ex-boyfriend from Japan comes to be with her. What will Wally do?
1. Old friends reunite

Kuki's Page

"Hey guys guess what my friends from Japan who are also in the kids next door are coming to visit!" Said Kuki

"And my friends from Australia oi coming too" said Wally

Everyone was excited but then Kuki and Wally's watches beeped at the sameness time and they said "we'll be right back we're just going to pick up our friends"

Hoagie called after them "Have fun lovebirds!"

But they left the treehouse before even hearing him they both went to the airport together to greet their friends Kuki introduced her friends to Wally first

"This is Jennifer a.k.a. Numbuh 73"said Kuki and a girl wearing Pink said "Hi"

"This is Jade a.k.a. Numbah 72" the girl wearing black said "Sup"

"This is Liam a.k.a. Numbuh 71" Kuki said blushing "Sup K"

"This is Sue a.k.a. Numbah 70" the girl wearing blue said "Hi"

Wally then introduced his friends to Kuki

"This is Joey a.k.a. Numbah 82" said Wally pointing to the boy with the baseball cap who blushed when he looked at Kuki

" This Kyle a.k.a. Numbuh 81" The boy with the brown hair was staring at Kuki

"This is Bruce" A boy wearing a brown adventure hat said "sup"

"Lastly this is Brad" Wally pointed to the last boy with orange hair

"Okay guys let's go to the treehouse" Kuki exclaimed

All of the 8 kids followed them

When they got there they were shown a tour then assigned in different bedrooms

Jade later said to Kuki "Come on let's go practice" Wally gave Kuki an confused look then asked "practice what" Kuki replied "Didn't I tell you I'm in a band called the Moxies"


	2. The Band

Wally's page

"You're in a what" He asked "In a band" Kuki replied "you guys can watch us practice" "Okay" said Wally Then they started heading towards the dump

After Kuki and her friends hooked up their equipment Kuki tested the mic "1,2,3" Then Jade called her over and said with a camera "Hey Moxie fans we are excited to have our lead singer K back" said Jade Kuki reply was "Hey I missed you all and hope you enjoy our song 'Sk8er well enjoy the show" She then handed the camera to Wally and asked him to film

"1,2,3" said Kuki on 3 her band started playing a rock song

'He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious'

Liam strung his guitar

'He was a punk

She did ballet

What More can I say?

He wanted her

She'd never tell

but secretly she wanted him as well

And all of her friends stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy she said "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face but her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth'

Wally's friend Joey said "Isn't she amazing and pretty" Wally kept on thinking of the 'and pretty part until Kuki finished singing her and earth part he came back to attention

'Five years from now she sits at home, feeding the baby ,she's all alone

she turns on tv guess who she sees?

skater boys rockin' up MTV

she calls up her friends

They already know

And they've all got tickets to see his show

She tags along, stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down'

[2x:]

'He was a sater boy she said see you later "See you later boy"

He wasn't good enough for her

now he's a superstar

Slammin' on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?'

'Sorry, girl, but you missed out

Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now

We are more than good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see...

See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul inside'

'He's just boy and I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love

Haven't you head how we rock each other's world?'

'I'm with the skater boy I said "See you later boy

I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know'

'I'm with the skater boy I said "See you later boy

I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know'

With one last strum of Liam's guitar rather song ended and Wally and his friends cheered wildly and started complementing the band and Wally couldn't help but notice Joey and Liam flirting with Kuki 'I called dibs' Wally thought.


	3. Truth or Dare

Joey's Page

"Well Let's go to the treehouse" said a flushed Kuki

'She sure looks beautiful why hasn't Wally mentioned her before' Thought Joey starring at Kuki unaware that Wally was giving him a death stare.

At the treehouse

"Okay how about the boys play truth or dare in Wally's room and girls play in my room" said Kuki "Sounds good to me" said Wally

With the boys

"Okay Truth or Dare Liam" asked Joey "Truth" Joey got an evil smile "Ok who was the last girl you dated and why'd you two broke up and also how long did you date" "That's easy we dated for 8 months, we broke up because she moved and lastly she is the girl that Joey was flirting with after our practice and she is also the lead singer in our band." Wally spit out the soda he was drinking then said "You and Kuki used to date?" Liam said "Yeah" Wally than said "Excuse me for a sec." he then left the room and entered the hallway than all Joey knew Wally and Kuki were screaming at each other at the top of there lungs until Wally just ran back into yet he room and closed the door and said "Oi sorry about that"

Brad then said "Truth o Dare" "Dare" "Oi dare you to throw a pillow at Kuki o Break one of Kuki's rainbow-dorkies" "I choose the pillow"

Wally walked to Kuki's room and threw a pillow at Kuki who got mad and chased him to his room. When Wally entered he put up a defense system and said "We should be safe from Kuki in here" but there was still banging on the door and the rest of the girls have joined Kuki with weapons and were trying to blast the door down. After an hour the banging was done and the girls walked back to Kuki's room.

"Night everyone" Wally, Kuki and their friends cried out. Wally then put the defense system down.


End file.
